Experiments
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: A college Castle and Beckett,experiment with romance,but what happens when experimenting goes a bit to far and changes both of their life's,PLEASE REVIEW,(C8 RE WROTE)
1. Chapter 1

**hi,this is my new and first M story,I wanted to give a intro to our characters the rest of our story will have smut.**

Kate Beckett walked down the hall after a class. She turned the corner to see her boyfriend; Rick Castle, reading the flyers on the bulletin board. She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissed the nape of his neck and rested her head on his back. Rick turned around and took Kate's hand leading her out of the crowded hallway.

They walked up the stairs; down one of the empty hallway. Kate leaned up against the wall as Rick put his arm above Kate's head. Kate laced her other hand with his as he leaned forward and kissed her.  
"Castle!" Rick hears from the stairway; they ignore the call and keep kissing.  
"Castle!"  
"Go away, Espo. I'm busy."  
Rick starts to kiss Kate again.  
"We're going to be late for practice; bro." Rick's other teammate; Kevin Ryan said.  
"I guess you have to go." Kate said sadly.  
"Yeah I do; sorry baby."  
Rick kissed her cheek and walked away  
"I love you." Castle called back

Kate watches in the stands as the cheerleaders drool over the football players. They scream and jump around when the ball gets close to them. And Kate despised three of the school's cheerleaders more than the others.

First there was Meredith; the head cheerleader, drama major who thinks she's the best actress in the world. Meredith cries her way out of everything and her clothes are way too small in size and way to form fitting.

Then there was Gina; the witch of the group who thinks she's the boss of everyone.

Last but not least; there's Kyra, but don't be fooled by her sweet and innocent looks. Kyra is a boyfriend stealer; once she's got them, she'll dump them.

The team started to pack up; the cheerleaders were giggling and pointing at the players. Kate had to get to Rick before the cheerleaders did. Kate ran up and snatched Rick right up as she kissed him.

"Hey?" Rick said.  
"Hey."  
"Getting to me before the cheerleaders do?"  
"Yep; they were practically drooling over you during practice."  
"I was drooling too."  
Kate slapped his chest.  
"Hey, it was just a joke." Rick said as he rubbed his chest.  
"It better have been."


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to my beta,for making this chapter less arkward,sorry if it's not hot enough.**

Kate knocked on her boyfriend's door; but he didn't answer right away. All she could hear was Rick typing on his keyboard. She opened the door that was unlocked and walked in. There was only one light on in the pitch black room and that was the computer light. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and kissed his temple

"Hey." Kate whispered.  
"Hi." Rick said back.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
"Trying to write up my English paper."  
"How's it going?"  
"Writer's block and it's bad."  
"You seem stressed; babe."

It was then that Kate said as she started to unbutton Rick's shirt and making patterns with her fingers on his chest. It wasn't long before Rick leaned his head back. They ended up making out on the bed once again. Rick intertwined his hands in her hair while she undid the rest of his buttons. Kate moved her hand down to Rick's pants to undo them; it was then that Rick broke their kiss.

"Slow down, baby." Rick said.  
Kate stopped and looked at him incredously.  
"What are you doing, Kate?"  
"It's called a blowjob."  
"I know what it's called. I thought we were going wait a while before we had sex."  
"It's just a blowjob, Rick." Kate said putting her finger on his lips.  
"You'll enjoy it; I promise."

Kate kissed her way down his chest as she undid his pants and his boxers. She started to slip him into his mouth and suck as Rick let out a big groan. Rick played with her hair as she worked on him. It wasn't long after Kate had started her work on Rick that he was beyond ready to jump into bed with Kate. But before that could happen Kate had something else up her sleeves.

"Go get some ice cubes; babe." Kate instructed.  
"Why?"  
"You'll see as soon as you bring them back."

With that Rick quickly made his way to the kitchen area to get the ice cubes that Kate had requested.

"Here you go." Rick said as if he was an over eager five year old about to get a boat load of smiled and tried to fight back the laugh that was about to burst out of her in the moment they were in.

"I have this trick you see…"

Kate had Rick completely mesmerized from the second she picked up and ice cube.

"I can see that." Rick managed to say.

"Clearly this trick has the right affects on you; which is just what I was aiming for." Kate purred.

"It's your turn now." Rick said after a while.

With that Rick pulled Kate away from his dick so that he could pleasure her. Rick wasted no time in that department. He started with her breasts after they shared a long, passionate kiss. Rick made sure he gave each one of Kate's breasts an equal amount of time. After the time Rick had spent on Kate's breasts he started to leave a trail of kisses in his wake as he slowly made his way down to Kate's special spot.

"Oh God; right there, keep going, right there…" Kate screamed as Rick played around down there.

Things quickly escalated from there. Rick entered Kate slowly at first and with a bit of hesitancy as he entered her. He wasn't sure how hard or fast he could go with her since this was their first time with each other or with any one.

"Pick it up some there; I can handle it." Kate said.

Rick took the hint and went all in so to speak. With each thrust things got harder, steamier and a hell of a lot sweatier between the two of sun trickling into Rick's bedroom was the only thing that woke them up the following morning. When Kate looked at Rick; she saw the Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"You were right; I had no idea." Rick said in reference to that one time in the early stages of their relationship where Kate had told him he had no idea of what he was missing.

Kate smiled. She didn't have to ask him if he had liked what they had done the night before; Kate knew that Rick had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

**Me and LillylovesCaskett are two different people,LillylovesCaskett is my older sister Kate the reason her pen name is LillylovesCaskett is because I started the page but I got busy so I gave it to my sister.**

**and also the next chapter will be more about Rick pleasuring Kate.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Rick wakes up a few hours after their last round; he let's out a little groan as the morning sun blinds him. Once his eyes are fully open; he sees his girlfriend sleeping on her side wearing one of his old Batman tops. Even in a superhero top, he still gets turned on by her wearing his clothes.

He rolled over to his side so he could wrap his arms around her. Kate let out a soft sigh as Rick started to kiss her shoulder.

"Knock it off; Rick, I'm trying to sleep here."

"I know, but seeing you in my shirts is a turn on."

"I can see that; your erection is quite prominent under the bedding."

Kate wakes up and lies on her back as Rick wraps one arm around her waist and props his head up on one elbow.

"Okay; I'm up what do you want?" Kate said a bit cranky sounding.

"I want to thank you…."

"For?"

"The other day; you gave me a mind blowing blowjob and I could have done better."

"Alright."

He climbs on top of her.

"I can still feel your erection." Kate said.

"After I eat you out; your fantastic mouth can take care of it."

He starts to work on her neck and ear; getting her where she likes it. Kate's arms roam his bare back as he sucks her pulse. Rick's hands go under her shirt, his hands travel up her shirt until he finds her bra. He takes the shirt off as she bits her lip. Rick starts to kiss his way down to her bra.

He teases her a little by playing with her bra; she arches her back so he can unhook the bra. Rick takes one of her breast into his mouth and sucks on it, making her wet. His tongue circles her nipple.

She releases breathless moans as he swirls her nipple in his mouth. Rick is making her very wet. Once he is done with her breast; he kisses down her tummy and kisses the waist band of her boy shorts; he pulls them off of her as slow as humanly possible, kissing her long legs as he does.

Her legs open for him as he props them up.

"What are you doing?" Kate asks as she spreads her legs further apart for him.

"I want to get all your juices."

His tongue enters her as Kate gasps and moans. Rick let's out a groan of his own as his tongue starts going in a swirl motion. She's beyond wet now and he loves every bit of it. Rick keeps working on Kate. He's trying to find her g-spot until he hits it. Kate lets out a big moan and she's breathing heavily. Rick looks up at Kate.

"What was that it? It felt so good."

"That was your g-spot, baby."

"Can you use your fingers; it felt so good down there."

"You'll be moaning from the roof tops."

s… s!" Kate groans.

"Do that again…now!"

"Okay; just remember you asked for it."

Rick found her g-spot once again and his fingers went to work on her g-spot.

"Oh Rick!" Kate moans.

Her hands clench the bed sheets. Her moans grow louder and louder as Rick continues to work his magic; but in the back of Kate's mind, she's worrying about the neighbors are listening to them having sex. Rick senses that there is something wrong with Kate; he soon realizes that he has to make her cum and fast. He takes his fingers out of her. Quickly Rick replaces them with his dick. He watches her with her eyes close as he enters her, Kate screams when she cums. Then she breathes heavily. Just as he had on their previous rounds; each of Rick's thrusts gets harder and faster. After a while Rick puts his hands around her throat as he gives one last thrust that he knows will send Kate to the moon and back within seconds.

Kate wraps her arms around his waist as Rick's thrust does just as he wanted it to do.

"Oh…my…God!" Kate exclaims.

After that Rick pulls out just after he cums inside of her. For a brief moment or two; Rick lays on top of Kate so that her body is under his until he can bring himself to lie beside her. It's in that brief moment or two; Rick realizes that Kate is lying pretty much like lifeless rag doll underneath him. His mind instantly whirls into the worst case scenario as he thinks he did something horrible to Kate. Rick quickly gets off of Kate so he can make sure she's okay.

"Kate, Kate, Kate…" Rick says frantically.

Little does Rick know at the moment; Kate is completely fine. She's still in that blissful, post sex mind frame.

"Kate, Kate, Kate…"

Kate hears Rick's frantic pleas as she comes out of her blissful state.

"It's okay; Rick, I'm fine. I promise."

With that Rick breathes a sigh of relief as they share a post sex kiss and lay in bed together.


	4. Chapter 4

**no smut this chapter sorry.**

"Rick." Kate calls after him in the hallway.  
"Hey, Kate."  
"Can we talk? There is something that I have to tell you."  
"Sure, what is it?" Rick asked somewhat curious now.  
"Can we go somewhere more private to talk about it?"  
"I'm going to be late for my class."  
"Please Rick; it's important."  
"Alright, fine."

They find a quiet place to talk.

"What's the matter, Kate? You haven't been acting yourself lately. Do you want to break up?" Rick asked the last question with a bit of fear in his voice.  
"I'm pregnant." Kate blurted out.  
"Did you take a test?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow, Kate; we're having a baby."  
"But Rick; we live in dorms and we go to college. How are we supposed to have a baby?"  
"Derrick Storm is going to make us rich; Kate, I just know it will."  
"Yeah; but we need the money now."  
"I could find a publisher for Derrick Storm and we could find a place to rent off campus for the time being."

"So you want to keep the baby?" Kate asks somewhat confused.  
"Of course, I love babies and I've always wanted one of my own."  
"So you wanted a baby with your college girlfriend?"  
"Yeah I do. We could get married."  
"Slow down, Rick; I'm still getting used to being pregnant. We shouldn't rush it, if we rush it then we'll screw it up and I don't want to put our baby through that. Don't get me wrong, babe, I'd love to marry you someday….just not right now."  
"You're right; I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away."  
"Do you think that you could get published Derrick Storm earlier then what the publishing company told you?"

"I guess; I could go see if they could move things up and my mom will help us. I'm pretty sure your dad will help out too."  
"You do realize my dad will likely kill you."  
"I know, but once he warms up to the idea; I'm sure he will be fine. Besides I'm in this with you Kate, I'm not leaving you or the baby no matter what."  
"Okay; let's do this together then."  
"Together." Rick said as he held Kate's hand.

**okay I know this is a cliche,but the story needed a storyline I can't write smut every chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promise smut will be back soon.**

Kate and Rick knocked on her parents' front door.

"Katie" her mother said as she opened the door with a big smile.  
"My little girl." Johanna Beckett said hugging her daughter  
"And you must be Richard Castle; Kate has told us so much about you."  
"Please call me Rick; Mrs. Beckett."

They both walked into the living room.

"Katie-bug" Jim Beckett said as he hugged his daughter.  
"How's my little girl?"  
"I'm good; Dad. "  
"Mr. Beckett." Rick said holding out his hand  
"Rick."

They all seat down.

"I hope you've been taking care of our little girl; Rick."  
"Jim…" Johanna warns.  
"Well Mom, Dad; we have something to tell you."

Kate takes Rick's hand in hers.

"Mom, Dad; Rick and I are pregnant…"  
"Oh; isn't that wonderful. My baby is going to be a Mom…" Johanna said excitedly hugging her again. But underneath the excitement that Johanna was putting forth for the sake of her daughter and unborn grandchild was pure sarcasm and other things. Later that night Johanna and Jim would be up discussing this predicament.  
"Honey…" she turns to Jim.  
"You." Jim stands up with anger in his voice as he stares Rick down.  
"You got my little girl pregnant…"

Kate goes to open her mouth but Jim butts in.

"And you young lady, well what's your plan now; huh?"  
"Rick is getting Derrick Storm published; it's going to make us a lot of money."

Rick and Kate are left in the room while Johanna and Jim go to the kitchen so that Jim isn't so rattled. Kate starts to feel dizzy when she gets up to go talk to her parents but as she goes to stand up Kate gets down next to Kate and ends up catching her head in his hands before it hits the ground.

"Mrs. Beckett!" Rick shouts out.

Johanna walks into the living and sees what happened.

"Katie!" she runs to her daughter.  
"What happened?" Johanna asked.  
"Kate got up to go talk to you and Mr. Beckett but when she got up she fainted. I was able to catch her head before it hit the ground."

When Kate wakes up; she feels lightheaded.

"Rick; the baby?"

Kate sounds scared.

"Shh, Kate; it's alright the baby is alright." Rick answered as he kissed her on her temple.

Jim walks into the room. Kate is lying down on the couch.

"You really want this baby, Katie?" Jim asked.  
"Yes I want this baby; it's the best part of me and the best part of Rick."  
"Then I wish you two well."  
"Thank you; Dad."

**sorry if this chapter was boring,but I had no other ideas,if you guys want to see anything in the story PM and I'll try to write it in and also if you have any one shot prompts PM me them please,cause I'm doing a one shot prompt story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**readers my sister has a new story up heres the link.**

** s/10609426/1/When-the-past-meets-the-present**

"Coffee?" Rick asked.  
"Are you crazy, Rick?"  
"Why? You always have your morning coffee."  
"No; I'm drinking tea from here on out until the baby is here."  
"But you hate tea, look Kate; the doctor said it's okay to have one coffee."  
"No, I'm only having tea."  
"Oh alright."  
"Can we please get out of the Starbucks; it's making me nauseous."  
"Okay." he holds her hand.  
"Let's go."

After the duo left Starbucks; they went apartment hunting.

"What was wrong with that one?" Rick asked Kate.  
"There was a band next door; I don't think a rock band and a newborn baby would work out."  
"Alright; what was wrong with the first one?"  
"It had a pink kitchen."  
"It was peach colored."  
"No; it was pink and I hate pink."

Rick could hear the change in Kate's mood at that point.

"Okay; maybe the third one will be the one."  
"No pink or rock bands" Kate said as they made their way to the next apartment.  
Inside the third apartment; the duo took everything into consideration.

"Don't you think it's a bit big?" Rick asked.  
"Once we have our stuff in here; it will be smaller."  
"So what do you think?"  
"I like it." Kate said with a smile.  
"I knew you would."  
"You already brought it; didn't you?"  
"I talked to the guy and he said he could give us a reasonable price." Rick said.  
"You're so sneaky."  
Rick smiled.  
"So when do we move in?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Whenever you want." Rick said as he held up the keys to the apartment.  
Rick and Kate share a kiss at that moment as they stood in their new apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick knocked on his parents' apartment door. His mother had told Rick as he was growing up that she had a special night with his birth father; one that gave her the greatest gift of all. Besides that minor detail from his mother, Rick had step-fathers to fill the void that was left by his absentee birth father.

"Rick."  
"Hello Stan." Rick responded.  
Stan was Rick's third step-father. Stan was a spiritual kind of guy; which made him a pain in the ass for Rick.  
"What brings you over here on this beautiful day?"  
"My girlfriend and I need to talk to my mother about something. Is she home?"  
"Yeah she's home, we were doing some yoga and…"  
"Stan; don't want to know."  
Kate knew how Rick felt about his step-dad.

"It's the circle of life; kid…" Stan replied.  
"Stan; can you please just let us in and tell my mother that we're here to see her."  
"Right, sorry."  
Rick and Kate walked into the apartment and sat down in the living room as Stan went to retrieve Rick's mother; Martha. Kate leaned her head against his shoulder, she was nervous for so many reasons; Kate wasn't sure how Martha would take the news of her son getting his girlfriend pregnant while they were still in college. Then there was the minor detail that it hadn't gone over well when Kate and Rick had told the Becketts. Kate didn't want the same thing to happen again when they told Martha.  
"Hello darling." Martha said as she waltzed into the living room.  
Kate had only met Rick's mother once before today so she knew why Martha had that exuberant personality that was coupled with Martha's stage presence.

"Hello, Mother." Rick said as he kissed his mother hello on the cheek.  
"Oh Katherine darling, I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been? How are your parents?"  
"Hello Mrs. Rodgers, it's nice to see you again." Kate said quietly  
"Still a bit shy, my dear?"  
"Just a bit."  
"Mother; we have some news for you." Rick said.  
"What is it?"  
"Mom, Kate is pregnant and I'm the father."  
Stan was eavesdropping from the hallway.  
"Wonderful, I've always wanted a grandchild, but I wasn't sure if you had it in you."  
Stan was surprised by his wife's reaction when his was quite similar to the Becketts' reaction. Rick on the other hand was quickly recovering from the swift blow to his ego that his mother had just delivered.  
"And Katherine darling, you look great."  
Kate smiles although she is a bit stunned by Martha's reaction as well.  
"Thank you; Martha."  
"How far along are you?"  
"I'll be three months next week." Kate answered.  
"Are you two going to get married or just keep dating and co-parent together?  
"We're not sure yet if we're going to get married." Rick answered his mother's inquiry.  
"Rick, what do you mean that you're not sure yet? You have to get married; it's the responsible thing to do in light of all that has happened." Martha said.  
"Kate and I want to take things slow, so we don't screw things up."  
"Well I'm still happy for you."  
"Thank you mother."  
Martha turned to Kate for a moment before she went to deal with Stan; the three of them knew the entire time that Stan was eavesdropping in the hallway.  
"Welcome to the family; Katherine darling."  
"Thank you; Martha, but technically I'm not a part of the family yet."  
"Oh my dear; you are a part this family, you have been since the day my son met you. And that little one growing inside you only solidifies that you are a member of this family."  
With that Martha hugged Kate and Rick before she left the room to deal with her husband in another room.

"So that's it; all of our parents know about the baby. When do you think we should tell Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Jenny? "Rick asked once they got back home from his mother and step-father's.  
"I don't know."  
Kate had been crying the whole way home but she had hid her tears from Rick.  
"What's wrong, Kate?" Rick asked when he saw Kate.  
"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I am ready to be a mother." Kate blurted out as the next round of tears came out.  
"You are ready; we both are, I promise."  
"No, you don't get it. We both have dreams. How the hell are we going to finish college and live out our dreams like we had planned if we have this baby?"  
"Relax Kate; we will finish college. You get to be a homicide detective and I will be published. We can still have the life we planned when we have this baby."  
Rick and Kate spent the next few hours arguing until neither of them could take it anymore. The two of them decided to take some time a part from each other, so Rick went to hang out with Ryan and Esposito while Kate went to her parents. In time the two of them would be back together and all would be right between them; but for now it wasn't.  
While Rick spent the night with his friends, Kate spent the night in her childhood bedroom after she spent countless hours talking things out with her mother and endlessly crying on her mother's shoulder.  
At one point; Jim offered to go talk to Rick, but Kate told him not to. Kate didn't want to make things worse between her and Rick. So Jim backed off and let his wife handle things. Eventually Martha got wind of what happened and she tracked her son down to knock some sense into him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate covers her ears but it's not enough to block out her parents shouting and she knows who they are shouting about.

"STOP IT!" she shouts from the top of the stairs.  
Jim and Johanna turn to look at their daughter.  
"I haven't told you guys; the full story, the true story yet."  
"What's the full story, Katie?" her mom asks.  
"Rick did nothing wrong; he's been nothing but supportive and sweet. But yet I pushed away because I was scared."  
"Maybe you should go talk to him, you need to fix this; Katie" Jim said.

Kate drives over to Martha's place and she knocks on the door. Stan answers the door yet again.  
"Hi Stan, can I please come in?"  
"I don't know, I'm picking up some bad vibes from you…"  
"For God's sake; Stan, let me in." Kate said now completely annoyed with Stan.  
"Now I'm getting the bad vibe."

"Let her in; Stan." Martha said to him.  
"Alright."  
Kate walked in.  
"Martha; where's Rick?"  
"He's in his old room, sulking."

Kate walked into Rick's room; he was playing video games and had his music turned up to the maximum volume. Kate sits down next to him on the floor.  
"What do you want, Kate?"  
"Can you please turn the music down; so we can talk?"  
Rick paused his game and stood up; turned down the music. When he sat back down he unpaused the game.  
"You wanted to talk, so talk."  
"Can you pause that while we talk?"  
"Just talk; Kate"  
"I just wanted to say sorry, I was worrying too much and I've been completely ungrateful. You've been so good to me; Rick."  
Rick wanted to focus on his game, but he was having a hard time doing that.  
"Rick; can you focus on what I'm saying."  
He went on with his game until Kate grabbed the TV remote and turned off the game.  
"What did you do that for?" Rick said angrily.  
"I want you to listen to me."  
"What got more to say?"  
"I came over to say, I'm sorry; because we need to sort this out."

"What's to sort out Kate? You don't want this baby in your life, remember?"  
"I do, but when I was in the shower looking at my growing bump and I saw my dreams go down the drain. I want our baby to be proud of us. What if I don't get into the NYPD and what if you never get published; what then?"

"My mom had me when she was your age, she gave up her dreams to raise me and I was still proud of her growing up. We didn't have much money, but my mother still made sure I had the best childhood and that got everything I needed."  
"I didn't know that your mother had you at my age"  
"She did. But the important question now is are we in this as a team again or are we doing some sort of custody arrangement once the baby is here?"  
"Team."


End file.
